Big Hero 4
by Jimmy Casket
Summary: Hiro, Tadashi, Gogo, and Honey Lemon were visiting Gotham city when all of a sudden, the exobyte powers are released, they gain powers. And suddenly they find themselves fighting for their lives, and the planet. (AU) The fire never happened
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

**Hiro**

Hiro woke up, he looked around, he seemed to be in some kind of pod. The last thing he could remember was him, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Tadashi visiting Gotham city, and suddenly there was this wave of light. Then he blacked out. The pod suddenly opened, and he discovered that he was in some kind of ship. He looked down at his outfit, it had changed. He now wore a red shirt with a lightning bolt in the center of it, a yellow jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers. He touched his face and discovered that he was wearing a mask; he took it off and discovered it was red with white eyes. Additionally he had a backpack on his back. He looked over to one of the one of the other pods which had opened. He saw on the ground, Gogo, she was wearing a red mask with white eyes. She had on a white shirt with a fireball in the center of it. She was wearing red pants, and white sneakers. Over to his right, Tadashi was wearing a plain black shirt, a red jacket, black pants, and red sneakers; he was also wearing a black mask with white eyes. Directly ahead of Hiro was Honey Lemon. She was wearing a pink mask, with white eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with a book on it, and a white skirt with pink sneakers. Hiro took off his backpack, discovering it was red. He looked inside and pulled out two pistols, there was a note attached to them. It said _they never run out of ammo. _He looked over at Gogo, she pulled out a long staff from her backpack. Honey Lemon pulled a book out of her pink backpack. And Tadashi pulled out a bow and a quiver from his satchel. Hiro pulled out a small square device, suddenly there was someone on it. The four got together and the person began to talk.

"Oh good, you're all awake and free, whew, ok I'm Oracle and we need to get you off that ship, look for a door."

The four looked around, and found a door. They opened it to find four security robots of some kind. They looked at each other, they all knew that they had to do something; otherwise they would be in trouble. Hiro pointed his pistols at the first one, and pulled on the trigger. Suddenly a successive group of bullets came out of the guns. Tadashi, noticing that one of the robots was about to fire at Hiro, loaded and fired an arrow at the robot. It broke apart under the pressure. Hiro stopped firing and Gogo ran in and swiped the other three to bits with her staff.

"Oh no, the ship knows your awake, quick hurry into the next room."

The four made their way through the hallway, they came through another one the doors and discovered a very large and angry robot. Gogo charged, it lunged at her and she rolled out of the way. Tadashi fired an arrow, but it simply bounced off. Hiro fired his pistols, but the bullets did no damage. Honey Lemon jumped out of the way of one of the attacks, and opened her book. She turned to a random page, it had some strange words she did not understand, but for lack of a better idea, she spoke the words aloud. Suddenly the robot was trapped in some kind of red and pink circle on the ground. After a short time, it broke free from the circle and charged at Honey Lemon. Gogo lifted her hand, as if to throw something, and suddenly a fireball appeared in her hand. She threw it at the robot. It turned, and faced her. Tadashi started going through his satchel until he found some kind of long wire. He tossed one end of it at the creature, and it was electrocuted. But it was not done yet, it began to charge at Tadashi, so Hiro shoved his hand forward, and suddenly a lightning bolt came out of his hand and struck the robot. It broke to pieces. The communicator activated again.

"That was an overseer, try to get out of their patrol range. Look for a maintenance tube above you."

They saw a door open, but it was far above them, they had no idea how to reach it.

"How are we supposed to get up there? It's not like we can run up walls." Hiro said.

"Yeah we'd have to be able to fly." Gogo said.

"Or climb walls." Tadashi said.

"Well there has to be a way." Honey Lemon said.

Hiro decided to take it at a running start, and suddenly he ran up the wall. Tadashi climbed it, Gogo started to fly and flew up to the tube, and Honey Lemon cast a spell, and two square platforms appeared, she summoned two more and kept summoning until she had a set of stairs, she then simply walked up the stairs. They ran down the tube, Hiro made it first and waited for the others to catch up. After a few minutes they caught up with him. They all were confused as to how they had gained powers, but they knew first they had to escape the ship and then they would get their answers. They walked into a room, more security, they fought off the security. And finally they ended up in a strange room, and all of a sudden they were separated. They found themselves in holographic rooms, designed to give them specific challenges.

"Ok, if you can reach the end of these holographic simulators you can reach the main power source to the ship, destroy it and the ship we be exposed and I can get you out of there." Oracle said to them.

Hiro walked forward into the room, he knew he had to get through. At first the environment was simply blue, nothing else just blue, then suddenly it changed. He was back at the college, the night of the science fair. He walked inside, he was invisible to the people in the room. Then, they all vanished. He saw himself standing there, but it was him dressed like he was now. The holo-Hiro lifted his hand, and a gun appeared in it. He fired it up in the air, and two more people appeared next to him. The first one was Tadashi, or a holographic version, and the second was the super hero Kid Flash. Long ago Hiro had figured out who Kid flash really was, but he kept it to himself.

"Leave, abandon your mission, join Brainiac, you cannot resist, your powers are his." Holo-Hiro said.

"I'll never join Brainiac!" Hiro replied.

"Very well, then you shall die." Holo-Hiro replied.

And suddenly they attacked. The first to attack was Tadashi, he pulled out a long electric cord, and he threw one end at Hiro. Hiro started using his super-speed to run out of the way, Kid Flash began following him. Keeping up with his pace, Hiro summoned an electric blast, and shot Kid Flash down, suddenly he was gone. Kid flash had vanished. Then Hiro realized that the simulation thought he had defeated him, all he needed to do was beat them and the simulation would end, then he could rejoin his team and work with his friends. Hiro ran toward Tadashi at full speed, knocking him down. He pulled out his pistol and fired two shots, and Tadashi vanished. Holo-Hiro stood on the stage, he wore the controlling band for the microbots. Suddenly Hiro was surrounded by microbots, and they were binding his feet. Hiro shot a blast of lightning, and a few of them short circuited. Hiro pulled out his pistol and fired at Holo-Hiro. He blocked it with microbots. Hiro searched the room for a possible play on beating him. He saw it, there above the stage, there were a bunch of lights and there was one right above holo-Hiro. Hiro fired a shot right at the stage light connector, and it fell. It smashed Holo-Hiro. And he vanished. Suddenly everything became blue again, and there was a door in front of Hiro. He walked forward through the door and saw the others waiting for him. He immediately hugged his brother, and then they continued. They found the main power core, and destroyed it.

"Alright, I've got a teleport lock on you. And teleporting now." Oracle said.

Suddenly they were all standing in a police station.

"Where are we?" Tadashi asked Oracle.

"How did we gain powers?" Gogo asked.

"Why were we on a Brainiac ship?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Where you are, is Gotham's east end prescient. Now how you gained power is a bit more complex. In the future, one where this never happened, Brainiac took over completely, now future Lex Luthor he stole exobyte technology from Brainiac and came back in time, the wave of light you saw was him releasing it on earth, and thus giving you your powers. You were one a Brainiac ship because he wanted to swipe your powers and use them to win the war against superheroes."

"Are we able to get back to our home?" Hiro asked.

"No, I'm afraid Brainiac has bottled up every city in the world, no one can get through."

There was a long pause.

"I think it's the league's responsibility to train you but there are four problems right now, and they are very bad. Each of you is being assigned a nearby hero who has similar powers to yours who can help you gain mastery over them. Since there are four different crises I'm sending coordinates to your maps, your partner will meet you there. And be careful, while your weapons can only stun the villains will not be so nice."

The communicator shut off, they knew they would have to separate.

"Stay safe Hiro, Tadashi, Honey Lemon." Gogo said, and then she flew off.

"Be careful, don't do anything stupid." Honey Lemon said before stepping through a portal.

"Come back alive Hiro." Tadashi said.

"As long as you promise to do the same." Hiro said, and then they went their separate ways, not knowing if they would meet again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bane of existance

**Chapter 2: The Bane of existence**

**Hiro**

Hiro was standing outside the warehouse, he did not know exactly why he was here, but he did know there was some kind of problem that needed fixing. And he was there to fix it. It took Hiro a minute to find the entrance, and then he waited there. Suddenly in a blur of yellow and red, there was someone standing next to him. Hiro recognized him in an instant, it was Kid Flash.

"So, are you the new hero I was sent to meet?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah, and your Kid Flash." Hiro said.

"Yep, so what's your name?" Kid Flash asked.

"Hiro."

"Hero?"

"H-I-R-O" Hiro explained.

"Oh, you really should establish a cover name."

"A cover name?"

"You know, a superhero name."

"Oh, I haven't really thought about that yet, you got any suggestions?"

"What are your powers?"

"Basically I have the same powers as you but I also have electromagnetic manipulation."

"Hmm, how about lightning."

"No."

"Sparky?"

"No."

"Sparkplug?" Kid Flash suggested.

"Sparkplug? What kind of name is that?" Hiro asked.

"I think it will work."

"Fine, I'll go with Sparkplug for now…"

"Good, now let's get inside."

"You know what we're dealing with?" Hiro asked.

"Not a clue, you?"

"I was hoping you would know."

"Oh well, let's get inside."

"Alright."

The duo entered the warehouse to find that there was a foul smell in the air. Hiro recognized it as some kind of chemical, but he did not know which chemical. He looked over at Kid Flash, and he seemed to be sniffing the air, he too could smell the foul air in the warehouse. Hiro pulled out his communicator, he contacted Oracle.

"Oracle, what are we dealing with here?" Hiro asked.

"Right, sorry I was briefing one of the other teams, anyways you two are dealing with Bane."

"Bane!? Are you crazy!" Kid Flash said.

"I'm afraid he's back on the venom and if you don't stop him he and his gang are going to take over the city. Alright I have to go, Oracle out."

"We have to deal with Bane? This is gonna be interesting." Kid Flash said.

They continued down a long dark corridor, the smell of venom getting stronger and stronger as they went. Eventually it stank so much they could barely stand it. Hiro spotted someone.

"Kid Flash, I see someone." Hiro told Kid Flash.

"Do you mind calling me by my real name?" Kid flash asked.

"Sure thing, Bart." Hiro said.

"Wait how do you know my real name? Is my secret out!?" Bart Allen said.

"Relax, I just figured it out after a while."

"Oh, so Hiro how'd you know I'm Kid Flash."

"I heard about you, as Kid Flash, reading an entire library, and then I heard about you, Bart Allen, getting two A's on a test. I put two and two together, figured it out."

"Well, thanks for keeping my secret."

"Shh, look there is someone down there." Hiro said, pointing down at a group of people.

The two teens stayed silent until they could make out what they were saying.

"You idiots! I told you not to do anything that would draw attention to my Venom!" Bane said.

"Sorry boss, but it was just one bank." The first henchmen said.

"One Bank!? You are going to pay for this!" Bane said, and he stormed off into the bowls of the warehouse.

Bart and Hiro began to sneak, but they knew they had to take down the guards first. There were two of them. Hiro pulled out one of his pistols, and set it to silent stun mode. He shot at the first guard, he slumped to the floor. He and Bart then proceeded to run down at full speed and knock out the remaining guards.

"That was easy." Bart said.

"That's what worries me." Hiro said, "They were using Venom, something that should have made them much harder to stop, so why was it so easy?"

"Only reason I can think of is…" Bart started.

"Trap!" They both yelled at the same time. Suddenly they were surrounded, and Bane was standing right in the front of the gang.

"You thought you could come in here without my noticing? I will murder you!" Bane screamed, and he charged.

The two speedsters jumped to the sides, leaving Bane to crash into a wall. He turned, and grabbed a large piece of metal, almost a column, and swung it at them. Hiro ducked but Bart was not so lucky, it hit him with full force and he was thrown against a wall, he slumped down, unconscious. Hiro knew he had to act fast, otherwise there was no telling what Bane would do to Bart. He fired his pistol at Bane, nothing happened. He fired again, nothing happened, he fired continually but still nothing happened. Finally he decided that he would have to resort to his powers to save kid flash. He pointed his hand at Bane, and instantly an arc of electricity shot out of it, it zapped Bane. He was not down though, just stunned. He recovered and charged at Hiro. Hiro looked around for a possible escape, then he realized he could use his speed on Bane. He ran in circles around Bane until he was so dizzy that he couldn't see him. He then ran farther into the warehouse, finding the proper chemicals he needed. He mixed several chemicals, placed them into a dart, and loaded it into one of his pistols. He ran back into the room with Bane, he aimed his pistol at him, and fired. He hit his neck, and the contents of the dart entered Bane's bloodstream.

"HA! You thought that a simple dart could defeat me!" Bane yelled.

Bane began to charge, but something was wrong. He started waking slower, and exhibiting signs of losing his strength. He fell to his knees.

"W-What did you do to me?" Bane asked in a week voice.

"Oh just a little concoction I like to call, Anti-Venom." Hiro said, "And as for the rest of you, there are two options. Either you go back to Arkham, peacefully and you won't get hurt, or I will deal with you myself and I can promise you will get hurt."

All of the henchmen turned tail, and ran. Hiro ran over to check on Bart, he was alive and seemingly unharmed. He realized that his speedy healing allowed his body to repair the damage. Hiro woke him up, and the two took Bane back to Arkham, and locked him in a cell that he was not going to get out of.


End file.
